femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leona Franklin (Lucifer)
Leona Franklin (Jessy Schram) is the hidden main villainess from "Expire Erect," episode 4.05 of Lucifer (airdate May 8, 2019). Backstory and Introduction Leona Franklin is the wife of Marco Franklin, who was released from prison after a nine-year stint for robbing a bank. Marco committed the robbery with cohorts Sid Kruge and Derek Lee, but Marco was the only one caught and arrested. Regarding the episode's events, Marco killed his two cohorts and entered Lux, Lucifer Morningstar's nightclub, calling for Chloe Decker and holding everyone inside hostage, threatening to blow up Lux. Marco wanted to see Leona and apologize to her for everything, stating that he was responsible for Leona going into hiding following his arrest. Dan Espinosa and Mazikeen were able to find Leona, who was going by Amy, and regarding Dan's plea for her to see Marco, Leona originally refused, stating that she has a new life--which included a job and a boyfriend--and that she couldn't face her estranged husband again. After Dan stated that her presence could save many lives, Leona agreed to meet with Marco. Reveal Leona entered Lux and engaged Marco, who stated that he was remorseful for running her away. She responded by informing her husband that he didn't deserve what happened to him, after which she hugged Marco and later stabbed him (non-fatally) before taking Marco's gun and detonator. Afterwards, Chloe assured Leona regarding the situation and asked her for the gun and the detonator, but in response, Leona turned heel and pointed the gun at Chloe, stating that she couldn't take any chances regarding what Marco may have told her. Following her villainous swerve, Chloe figured out that Leona was a co-conspirator in the aforementioned bank robbery, only for the villainess to boastfully correct Chloe by revealing that she was the mastermind of the robbery, while mocking the intelligence of her husband and his friends. Leona (like Sid and Derek) got away and left Marco to be arrested on his own, and regarding Marco's mission, he didn't want to apologize to his wife, he wanted to kill her out of revenge. After revealing her role, the evil Leona decided to use Marco's ploy to her advantage; planning to escape alive and blow up Lux and kill everyone inside, while claiming that she made amends with her husband before the explosion, which would be blamed on Marco. Leona stated to Chloe that she was not going to jail; adding that she worked too hard to build a new life and dismissed Chloe's plan to talk her down. In actuality, Chloe was trying to lure the villainess to the southwest corner of the club, and once she did, Dan's planned breach detonated, knocking both women down. Leona regained the detonator and pressed the button, only for no explosion to occur, as Ella Lopez had successfully diffused the bomb. Afterwards, Leona was handcuffed and arrested. Trivia *Leona Franklin is similar to Psych villainess Raylene Wilcroft, as both were introduced as innocent wives of bank robbers, only to end up revealed as the masterminds of the committed heists. Gallery Leona Pistol.jpg Evil Leona.jpg Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Explosives Category:Greedy Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested